enderverseimperiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Soren Claire
Soren Claire is an antihero character. He is the main protagonist of The Tempestuous Assassin and one of the major characters of The Void Lord. He is the 4th member of Imperium in chronological order, also known as The Tempestuous Assassin. He doesn't currently have a particularly big ambition, he only lusts for action and battles. Appearance Soren has white hair and blue eyes. He is tall and has a toned physique. He is always seen wearing a jet black mantle with a hardly remarkable blue tint. The contrast of his white hair and black mantle usually makes his hair glow. Personality Soren is serious and straightforward. Contrary to popular belief, Soren does not speak deceitfully unless if it is personal, which can lead him to offend most people. He does not like talking too much because he enjoys the silence. His hobby is honing his skills whenever possible. He comes off as an inexpressive person incapable of love but he still profoundly cares for his sister, Sylvie and will do anything to protect her. Origins ' 'Childhood - 64,990 Soren Clair was born in Blackfall, a dark town close to Aria, the capital of Earthon in the year 64,982. He is the eldest child of Sebastian and Agnès Clair. While he was at the age of 5, his father was confronted by a group of thugs who greatly piqued his anger, and later, after a while of bloodshed, the thugs were defeated along with Sebastian mightily injured. He followingly died of blood loss and was found dead by Soren. It was one of the most tragic events in Soren' life. After the 19th Cathedral Conference at roughly the same time as Sylvie's birth, it was pronounced that in order to cease the current economical crisis, they would demolish the known source of it, Blackfall. Which they accomplished in the year 64,990. Fortunately though, Soren and Sylvie were saved by Veklar Draestus. Subsequent to the ordeal, Soren and Sylvie traveled to the outskirts of Aria, where they finally found peace. Upon his arrival, they met Veklar, a superior official of Aria. Veklar introduced them to magic and taught Soren the basics. But a week later, he mysteriously stopped going there to teach them. So Soren developed his magic skills on his own and taught Sylvie later on at the best of his ability when she was at the age of comprehension. - 65,000 As a result of Veklar leaving the children, they were broke. Soren saw a person looking for signing up bounty contracts. He was eager to test out his new abilities on real people, so he took up the job. Combat Technique Soren is an exceptionally skilled mage known for his dexterity. He wields the Wind element. Trivia * Soren' favorite food is apple, and he even owns an apple tree. * Soren lives outside the Aria walls because there are less people. * Soren often rushes things and is restless which can be seen from his fidgeting.